Midnight Babysitting- Happy Ending (Oneshot)
by soulripper13
Summary: this takes place 9 years after Midnight babysitting, and concludes what happened between Winnie Wolf and Steve Rose
_(This takes place about 9 years after Midnight babysitting)_

It was night time in the city of Pittsburg as the local club was filled to the brim to party goers. on the small stage a local act was preforming, conststed of one guy decked in leather, who sung and played guitar finishing up his set

"Thank you and good night" the singer said as the lights shut off.

"Backstage the acts were talking

"I'm just saying Mark, that is why 5 string bass is suprior" one of the guys said who was bald

"It's just a gimmick" Mark replied spotting a huge mohawk

"Like Audio effects" another figure said with long blond hair

"Exactly" The figure stated

"See you later" he said as the figures left leaving one behind as he lit up a cigarette as the club owner went into the back

"Excuse me, Mr. Rose" The man said as they turned to the figure spotting black dreads and a beard

"Yes" Steve said tuning his guitar

"Theres a woman who wants to see you" The owner said

"You know what I said about groupies" Steve said

"She said you know her, also told me to give you this he said holding out a chain as Steven examined it, it was a golden chain with half of a blue heart on it

"Send her in" Steve said as he left and the woman walked, she wore a dark denim outfit consiting of a jacket and jean shorts, her hair was red orange and drapped down her back curled as Steve looked at her blue eyes in disbelief

'I Don't believe it" Steve said as the woman sat down beside him revealing to be Winnie

"You've grown up so much" Steve said impressed at the sight before him

"You two the woman said picking the cigarette from Steve's mouth dopping and and crushing it with her open toed shoe

"What's brings you here?" Steve asked

"I Had to see you" Winnie replied rubbing her thighs nervously as he looked at her

"Let's go back to my place we can talk about it" Steve said as they left, Steve showed Winnie to his motorcycle

"you can follow" Steve replied

"I walked here" Winnie corrected

"Then hop on" Steve replied as Winnie did so hoping on the back.

Later at Steve's apartment Winnie was sitting on the couchas Steve walked to her with a beer in hand

"You drink?" Steve asked as she popped the top off taking a sip before handing it back

"How are you're folks?" Steve asked

"They're good" Winnie said streching as Steve handed her the necklace

"Remember that day" Winnie said as they both looked at it

"Day, remember that night" Steve corrected as they blushed

"Every detail" Winnie replied as the remembered

"I was wondering, last week was my 18th birthday, when a werewolf turns 18 they can leave the pack, and I've been thinking about it, and I want to be with you" Winnie admitted

"Really, are you sure" Steve said wanting confirmation

"I've had _nine_ years to think, I'm sure; I want to be yours" Winnie confirmed

"My bedroom is the door to the left, take your time, but i expect to see you changed when i come in" Steve stated

"What's wrong with this outfit?" Winnie asked

"Nothing, But if I'm going to go there, I want to go there with the _real_ you" Steve said

"Aww" Winnie said heartfelt walking into the room closing the door as Steven finished his beer

"I'm ready" Winnie said flirting as Steve opened the door, the lights were off as he reached for the switch

"leave it off" Winnie said appering only as a shadow aginst the window, identified by glowing yellow eyes, looking firm with her hair much longer and a swaying tail and firm claws rubbing him as she proceeded undressing him in the dark as she throw him on his bed as he reached for the desk lamp

"I said no light" Winnie stated a little uneasy

"Winnie, I _want_ to see" Steve said flipping the switch seeing her coated in thick fur wearing the pink satin panties she got when she was still nine, or at least the same style

"You're so beautiful" Steve said as she blushed

"Less talking, more action" Winnie said laying on him

"The second round is always more fun" Steve said

"You don't have to be so gentle" Winnie said as they procceded,

"Oh yeah, Right there" Winnie groaned in pleasureas the pounding continued getting harder

"Take me...uugh... it's yours" Winnie shrieked as they were coated in sweat

"Oh Steve, oh I'm... I'm gonna" Winnie panted losing breath

"AAAAAAWWWWWOOOUUU!" The wolf howled in pleasure having a massive orgasm covered by sheets as the bed was bumping up and down as it stopped as she panted

 _"We spent the rest of the night cuddling under moonlight shining in the room, until sunrise showing each other acts of love, he showed me things i'd never even imagined, next thing you know, we were living together and sharing his bed every night, I was his official girlfriend... I Guess Happy Endings do exist."_


End file.
